


A decisão

by Hamiko



Category: Ana 76, Ana amari - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game), fuffly - Fandom, soldier 76 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiko/pseuds/Hamiko
Summary: Após os boatos de retorno a Overwatch, Ana toma decide voltar. Mas ela deseja que Jack vá consigo.





	

A forma como Ana injetava o antídoto em Jack estava longe de ser considerada “delicada”.

Talvez porque Ana não fosse delicada. Ainda mais naquele cenário, na Rota 66, depois de fugirem da mira da melhor franco atiradora da Talon, Widowmaker. Constataram que os boatos de que a Overwatch seria retomada eram verdadeiros, e que Reaper - por meio de Sombra - se infiltrara na rede de dados da inteligência americana para obter informações sobre o paradeiro de alguns dos ex-membros. No final de tudo, nem a Talon nem o Soldado 76 e Ana conseguiram dados concretos. Tudo terminou numa confusão de tiros e uma série de códigos perdidos.

Ana passou o braço de Jack por cima do seu ombro e serviu de apoio para ele enquanto fugiam. Sua visão, que já era comprometida, começava a embaçar. Teve a leve sensação de que sua pressão estava caindo. O veneno de Widowmaker deveria estar correndo em suas veias. Não era suficiente para matá-la, mas estava fazendo um bom estrago.

De repente ela sentiu Jack se afastar com certa lerdeza, e quando voltou o olhar para o amigo percebeu que o antídoto teve efeito imediato.

\- Suba nas minhas costas, Ana. Vamos sair daqui.

Ela não estava em posição de negar, mas antes que dissesse “sim”, tudo escureceu.

 

**~oOo~**

  
  
Quando Ana acordou a primeira coisa que sentiu foi cheiro de pólvora. Um tanto zonza tragou saliva enquanto a paisagem tomava forma. Haviam chegado numa região suburbana, muito pacata, com poucas pessoas fora de suas casas naquela tarde. Seus pés não tocavam o chão. Jack a carregava nas costas e bastou sentir o movimento do corpo dela para ele saber que havia despertado.

\- Você usou o último antídoto em mim. - A voz dele soou sisuda.

\- Foi um sábia decisão. Se você desmaiasse eu não conseguiria lhe carregar.

Jack parou de andar para que ela pudesse descer, e quando Ana o fez ele voltou-se para ela com demasiada atenção. Tocou-lhe o rosto e franziu o cenho como se quisesse verificar atentamente a fisionomia da amiga, até ter certeza de que estava tudo bem:

\- Está melhor?

Ana apenas deixou escapar um riso fraco e cansado:

\- É preciso mais do que isso pra me derrubar. - Ela segurou a mão que a tocava - Mas agora que tivemos uma confirmação, precisamos conversar.

Deduzindo o que viria, o Soldado 76 resmungou, dando as costas circunspecto:

\- O que Winston está fazendo é ilegal, Ana.

\- E nós? Estamos agindo dentro da lei?

\- É diferente. O nome da Overwatch está ligado a tudo que soa ameaçador nesse mundo. Não é sensato trazer isso a tona.

\- Ora, ora. Pelo visto a velhice o deixou rabugento.

Jack franziu o cenho sentindo-se tentado a dizer algo bem infantil como “não deixou não”. Deteve-se. Um soldado não daria uma resposta dessas. Aliais, ninguém que quisesse assegurar o mínimo de respeito diria uma coisa assim. Frases como aquela estavam banidas de seu vocabulário em nome do seu orgulho.

\- Você acha que eu não penso nesses boatos desde que eles surgiram? - Inquiriu o atirador massageando a nuca com uma das mãos - No fundo eu queria acreditar que Winston tomou a atitude correta, mas pense nas consequências. Quantos jovens se arriscariam para fazer parte dessas histórias lendárias? Fareeha seria um deles. Você sabe disso.

O semblante dela minguou ao ouvir o nome da filha.

\- Não é sensato colocarmos todos em perigo, Ana.

\- Você veio atrás de mim.

Sem entender, Jack voltou-se novamente para a companheira, e, antes que fizesse qualquer pergunta, a franco atiradora prosseguiu:

\- Todos achavam que eu estava morta, e mesmo assim você foi me procurar. Por quê?

Houve uma pausa acompanhada do olhar fixo do Soldado na sua acompanhante. Por fim ele desviou sua mirada, como se passasse a refletir sobre a própria resposta:

\- Eu… Não sei. Não consegui acreditar que você tinha morrido.

\- E o que ganharia se certificando disso? Era sua intenção me recrutar, não era? Então por que não vamos atrás do outros? Por que não nos unimos a Winston?

\- …

\- Homem, você precisa parar de ser tão teimos...

\- Eu não estava pensando em arrastar ninguém nessa loucura comigo. Eu só queria ter certeza de que você estava viva.

\- E o que ganharia com isso?

\- Nada. - Confessou em tom de rendição. - Apenas senti sua falta.

As sobrancelhas de Ana se ergueram lentamente, revelando a surpresa com a resposta. Muito bem, era hora de se manter focada, mesmo que seu companheiro tivesse acabado de disparar uma dose excessiva e desconsertante de sinceridade, embora os efeitos dessa declaração resultassem num formigamento bastante agradável.

\- Eu também senti a sua. - Ela se aproximou, tocando-lhe os ombros - E nós dois sentimos falta deles. Não vão conseguir sem nós. Eu me preocupo com eles, Jack, mas também me preocupo com você.

\- ...

Jack respirou fundo. Talvez Ana nunca soubesse, mas era irritante quando ela insistia em alguma coisa, afinal era difícil dizer “não” àquela franco atiradora:

\- Bem, ainda lhe devo por salvar minha vida dessa vez.

\- Qual vez? Você quer dizer no Egito? Ou aquela estadia na Rússia? Ou no Brasil?

Ouviu-se a risada soluçada dele.

\- Jack, aquelas crianças precisam de uma boa orientação. - Ana continuava argumentando - Conhecemos as peças.

\- Hnf. Aposto que Tracer ainda tem dificuldades para se manter focada. E Winston ainda deve ter aquele péssimo hábito alimentar. Vamos torcer pra que pelo menos Genji tenha tomado juízo.

E ela sorriu. Foi quando o Soldado percebeu que queria ter visto aquele mesmo sorriso na véspera do Natal, quando souberam dos boatos de que a Overwatch estaria voltando à ação. Em vez disso, os dois passaram aquela noite festiva assombrados pelos fantasmas do passado.

Estava na hora daquele martírio acabar.

Jack segurou as mãos de Ana e as juntou entre as suas:

\- Quer descansar numa pousada antes de irmos para o Observatório Gibraltar?

Ela deu de ombros:

\- É uma boa ideia. Precisamos praticar nossos discursos para quando os outros se depararem com dois fantasmas.

 


End file.
